


Wash. Rinse. Repeat

by Sarbaye



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: F/M, Fling - Freeform, Hiddlesconda, Kissing, MILF, NSFW, Oral, Sexy Strangers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarbaye/pseuds/Sarbaye
Summary: I’m a newbie to this genre of writing. Still working on my story telling. It’s an evolving work so bare with me.Emergency room doctor Cecilia Stevens is a hard worker, amazing mom and a widow. After losing her husband five years earlier, Cecilia is only going through the motions of having a normal life. And then came Tom. The sexy British actor waltz’s into her ER and nothing is the same.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Wash. Rinse. Repeat. That’s my life. Go to work. Come home. Day in and day out. Ever since Joe died, wash, rinse, repeat became my mantra.  
Be strong, take care of your kids and forget a social life. Be one with loneliness my friend. At least that was my mindset. 

“Look child, you gotta go out. Live your life. You think Joe wanted you to be sitting at home on a Saturday night? Hell no!”. Stasia chastised me every Friday night for either volunteering to work a double over the weekend or sending the kids to my moms and binge watching “Frazier” in my underwear and socks.  
“Stasia you’re to late. I already picked up extra shifts and to add insult to injury I’m sending the kids to moms for the weekend.” I said, quickly charting on the patient in room 302.  
“Seriously? It’s George’s birthday! Your not gonna come out with us for one drink?”

“That’s a negative ghost rider.”

“You know I hate when you make comic book references to me” she mumbled as she finally turned around to check on bed 314 whose charge light had been ringing for the duration of our conversation. 

She was right. I should be going out to have drinks and meet people and make questionable decisions while still in my 30’s. But having two kids has a way of steering your life in a different direction entirely. 

“ED this is LG 219 coming in with an automobile accident, driver with injuries white male, approximately 40 years old give or take. En route ETA 2 min” my radio sang out across the emergency department.  
Finally a distraction, I thought. 

“Good evening Alex. What have you brought me?” I asked as the EMT’s were bringing in the injured man on a stretcher. At first his face was covered with an oxygen mask. “39 year old, white, male, conscience on arrival. Head on collision with a phone poll on Lexington. Limited injuries. How’s your night going Cece?” Alex’s thick Italian accent dropped across my emergency department that was already stacked with patients far worse then the guy on the slab. He looks familiar, I thought. I only scanned over his face a moment, but something stood out.

::gasp:: “Did we get another celebrity?” Stasia giddily clapped her hands, still hoping one day Denzel would come through our door. 

“Look I’m perfectly fine, it was a minor accident and I doubt I have more then a scratch”.  
That accent. How do I know that accent? I thought. It sounded so familiar, yet no one I knew had an English accent. I was so sure I knew that tone, that inflection. 

It had rung in my brain at night. 

I dreamt of it. 

I fantasized about it.

“I’m sorry what did you say your name was?” I asked, tearing back the curtain to the small triage room the new patient had been placed in.  
Instantly I recognized how I knew that voice. 

“Mr. Hiddleston” I stated entirely to loudly and forcefully for the situation while thrusting my hand out to slather another layer of hand sanitizer over my sore digits, “welcome to our emergency room. What seems to be the problem?” I said, doing my best to not make eye contact.  
He was as gorgeous in person as he was in every picture I had ever seen of him. I couldn’t focus on anything he was saying, his lips curved so perfectly over every syllable, every pause. 

“So you see it was just a minor accident. I’m really fine.” As he placed his hand on the gurney to lift his perfect ass up off the stretcher, he immediately winced in pain.

“Perhaps not as minor as you thought.” I gingerly wrapped my fingers around his wrist, softly pressing to feel for any issues. “How about we take some X-rays and you hang out for a bit. Can I have someone bring you anything?” still doing my best not to hold his eye for longer then necessary.  
“Actually first lemme get some vitals”. Slowly he unbuttoned his perfectly pressed white Oxford shirt.  
“Happy to oblige” he offered, lifting his head to study my face. I hoped he couldn’t see my shaking hands reaching for my tools. 

I leaned over and put my stethoscope in my ears placing the opposite side to his chest.  
Suddenly I couldn’t breathe. I was standing inches from his face inhaling his unbelievable scent. Warm, musky, like your home on a holiday. Exactly like I always imagined. Intoxicating. 

I moved the stethoscope back and forth on his chest, longer then necessary, just to listen to his heartbeat. I may never get this chance again I thought. Oh god let me memorize every detail so I can relive this small moment over and over. 

Being in such close proximity to such a gorgeous specimen of a man, my breasts began to swell and a warm sensation filled my chest. Slowly the pink soft skin of my nipples started to press against the thin layer of scrubs between my skin and his face. 

Of course the day I decided to wear my most sheer bra, he had to walk into my emergency room. I slowly moved to his back, tracing the same pattern I had on his chest and trying to soak in his essence as long as possible. Small sun kissed spots scattered across his shoulders over milky white skin. Out of view, I wrapped my tongue over my teeth and drank in the view of his exposed flesh under my hands. Warm, soft, smooth. A Greco masterpiece come to life. 

“Let me take a look at your wrist. Does it hurt when I do this?” Pushing his fingers gingerly back towards his chest, his face began to scrunch up, while he flinched and tried to pull the wrist back to him.  
Fuck me I hurt Tom Hiddleston just flashed across my brain. There will be a bounty on my head if any ill befalls him. Shaking out the anxiety, he once again slid his wrist back into my palm and sighed a relief at my concerned face.  
“Ok that does hurt a bit. Do you like inflicting pain on all your patients?” He asked. A sly smirk rolled across his lips as his eyes finally met mine.

I’d seen hundreds of pictures of him on the red carpet, at film festivals and of course all his movies, but nothing could have prepared me for looking into his face in person.

His eyes sparkled even in the most harsh light. His smile was soft and curved at the edges when he spoke. As I held his hand in mine I studied his knuckles and ran my fingers over his, looking for any imperfection. I slowly turned his palm over studying the lines and tracing them with my fingertip. 

“Can you read palms as well?” He smiled so effortlessly.  
Was that flirting?  
“I can not Mr. Hiddleston, but I can tell you that you have a hairline fracture down the median line of your left hand which is most likely sending the pain up through your wrist. I however do not have x-ray vision so I’m sending you to X-ray to confirm my suspicion and if there’s nothing else wrong we’ll get that hand stabilized in a brace and be sending you back to whatever Hollywood party you came from. Alright? Fantastic”. I could not have rambled that out any faster if my ass had literally been on fire. 

I hastily ducked back around the curtain to the open air of the unit desk and dozens of other wide eyes watching me slowly turn and make a bee line to the nearest utility closet I could find.

Quickly slipping behind the door I pressed my back against it and took deep breaths, one right after the other. By now the warm sensation in my chest was slowly creeping downward to an entirely different region. I closed my eyes and instantly saw his face behind my lids. That perfect smile. I imagined pressing my lips to his and slipping my fingers through the soft ginger curls slicked back from his face. All the nights I spent fantasizing about him, picturing him running his hands over my body, cupping my ample breasts and slowly trailing kisses back and forth between each soft aching peak tenderly brushing his lips over each.  
I longed to feel those nimble fingers tracing a path from my soft stomach down to the warm aching place between my thick thighs. After two kids, never having time to eat nor the energy to hunt for my own food I had indulged in taking up running as a hobby, but had never been serious about it. It helped keep my weight down, barely, it also gave me more chances to day dream about the intensely handsome English man laying with his head resting on the gurney in bed 300. On my runs he was a driving force that pushed me to go further and faster. Imagining coming home to him after a run and immediately falling back on my bed absolutely exhausted, drenched in sweat I had earned.  
He would make his way to the bed pulling my shoes and socks off and throwing them in the closet. Eventually he would slide down between my legs, kissing each supple side of my inner thigh while he made his way to one specific area. Tugging my shorts down, despite my lackluster attempt to dis way him, he thoroughly enjoyed how my skin tasted after all my pheromones and endorphins floated to the surface.  
I started trailing my hand down my side at the image of his gorgeous golden curls bobbing up and down between my warm thighs. Untying my scrub pants and hurriedly shoving one hand inside my quickly dampening panties , I apply pressure on my swollen throbbing clit to try and regain composure.

“Fuck me he is gorgeous.” I pressed my palm against my aching loins trying to stop the longing from overtaking my good senses.  
“Ok Cecilia, look. You have to be a professional. You are his doctor, he is your patient. Period. You can imagine riding the Hiddlesconda on your own time”. 

Just thinking the word Hiddlesconda my mind instantly searched for every picture it could find in my memory of his crotch. He was notorious for wearing tight skinny pants, tonight was no different. So many times I had mentally traced the outline of that dick. . His dick.  
I bit my lower lip while pressing my palm more firmly against my throbbing bud trying so hard to refocus.  
“Hey, they just took the sex god back for X-rays. You can come out now” Stasia said from outside the heavy door between us, not as quietly as I would have liked her to.  
“Thank you.” I replied, standing myself up and tying my scrub pants tighter then before in the hopes I could contain my desire to tear his clothes off and ride him until we both collapsed, exhausted and satisfied in each other’s arms.  
I opened the door and stepped out into the hall, scanning the scene and making sure no one was looking.  
“He asked about you” Stasia was practically giddy with the news.  
“What do you mean he asked about me?” I cocked one eyebrow at her as if she were suddenly speaking some foreign language.  
“As soon as you scuttled away to quench your lady fire he asked what your deal was.”

“And you told him...”

“I told him you were a dedicated servant to this hospital, an amazing doctor and single”

“Why? Why would you tell him I was single?!?” Making a sweep with my arms in exasperation.  
My eyes bulging in my head at Stasia’s words. 

“Because you are single and so is he and if nothing else you could get a cup of coffee and maybe just maybe see each other naked”

I rolled my eyes and turned on my heel just in time to bump face first into his chest which was right behind me. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry Mr. Hiddleston.” Fuck my life. “Back from X-ray already I see”. I’m a professional being completely undone by his presence, I rolled over and over in my mind as I began to walk the opposite direction.

“Yes, very quick and easy. I truly appreciate all your help. I haven’t gotten comfortable driving over here yet and obviously need more supervised practice. May I buy you a cup of coffee as a small expression of my gratitude? You’ve been so helpful with this mess I created”.  
The words rang in my ears. I stood there silently for what seemed like hours before finally finding my voice again, 

“That sounds lovely Mr. Hiddleston, but” 

“Please” he said, reaching out his hand to hold mine, lifting it to his lips and ever so softly placing a kiss across my knuckles, “call me Tom.” 

“Thank you, Tom. My shift doesn’t end for another hour though so rain check”. I need an alarm to sound. Some patients bell to ring. A distraction of epic proportions. His face shifted and his brow furrowed a bit at the rejection. “Well I’m happy to sit in the lobby and wait. Please, allow me to give you a proper thank you for all your help. I won’t take no for an answer”.  
He stood squared off directly in front of me maybe arms length apart from one another when I finally saw the whole picture. He was wearing a suit I recognized from big events I’d seen pictures of him attending. A worn soft blue wool blend with his classic white Oxford shirt, freshly pressed beneath. Jacket slightly open so you fully see how long his torso stretches to the stars. He tucks his hands in his pockets and lightly licks his bottom lip while he in turn is taking in my image at the same time I drink his in.  
Fuck me, he is gorgeous.

How could I turn that down? I had imagined this moment over and over, why was I denying myself the opportunity to just be in his presence. If nothing else, I thought, I will have so much material to use when I lay in my lonely bed at night and dream of feeling him push himself inside me while rocking his hips slowly back and forth as he pushes his fantastic cock inside me over and over. 

“Ok. Just have a seat and I’ll be done in a bit”. Instantly his face lit up. His smile suddenly beamed. Interesting reaction. Wasn’t expecting that.  
“Lovely, I’ll be waiting”, he turned to walk toward the waiting room and instinctively my eyes moved to his ass, gorgeous and round with the subtle bounce of each cheek I could feel my pulse pounding in my ears. 

An hour later, I had showered away the nights craziness and changed into clean clothes. Ready to get coffee with a Greek god. As I swiped my badge to exit the emergency department, Stasia came shuffling up, grabbing my wrist and yanking me back. 

“Listen, you’ve been alone a long time and I know you’re nervous. Don’t put so much pressure on this. It’s just coffee with a nice guy. Try to have a good time ok?” She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed. “Thanks, I’ll try to relax”. I turned towards the lobby, took a deep breathe and put one foot in front of the other. 

As I made my way towards him, I kept trying to imagine the scenario coming my way. It’s just coffee, it’s just..coffee. It’s one cup then home to fantasize about doing more. Breathe, just breathe. All of a sudden he turned to meet my gaze. His face seemed to again light up as I came into his presence.

I’m imagining that right?

“Hey, hows the wrist?” I held out my hand as he extended his wrist for observation. “Feeling much better. You did an excellent job”.  
My smile felt like it was going to jump off my face. Was that a butterfly in my stomach? I beamed at the compliment.  
“Shall we?”  
He stepped to open the door for me and as I looked up to offer thanks I noticed a black Lincoln waiting at the curb. “Is that for us?” I asked, turning over my shoulder just in time to see his eyes scanning down to watch my ass as I stepped through the door. I SAW THAT MISTER! My heart leapt against the walls of my rib cage. 

“Yes as a matter of fact. Is that alright?” This was a first. I had more then once fantasized about going down on him in the back of a limo. Not that I had the balls to make that kind of move, especially on him, but the thought made the wetness between my thighs drip through my clean panties.  
As I stepped into the back of the Lincoln and moved across the seat, I turned to watch him artfully bend and in one smooth motion slide in next to me. Closer then I thought he would get. Interesting.

As the car pulled away from the curb he turned toward me, positioning his arm on the back of the car seat like he was lounging at home. He’s seems so comfortable around me. He crossed one leg up over the other and rested his hands around his knee.

“So how long have you been in emergency medicine?” Of course he would ask thoughtful questions.  
“I graduated from med school 10 years ago and I’ve been at St. Francis ever since. After my husband died I needed to be closer to home for my kids.”  
Fuck. Wow. Nice job dumbass, there goes the Hiddlesconda.  
I mentally slapped my head repeatedly for the colossal fuck up of offering up way to much information on a just a friendly coffee trip.  
“I’m so sorry about your husband. May I ask how long were you married?”. 

He looked so concerned with his question. Every story from fans who had met him all had one thing in common. His genuine desire to give his full attention to the person in front of him. And at this very moment, I was the person in front of him. 

“8 years. He was killed in the line of duty five years ago. Breaking and entering gone wrong.” Five years later and I still get a lump in my throat thinking about Joe. 

In my head I knew he would be doing back flips in his grave over the idea that I was in this situation. He knew I had a crush on Tom, that I fantasized about him when I was alone at night while he was working thirds. He encouraged my lust. He felt like since he wasn’t around I still needed my own needs met. He knew I had a fantastic imagination and it turned him on that I went to town on myself with thoughts of Tom rolling around in my mind. He’s somewhere laughing at my current situation knowing full well I am in no way brave enough to make a move and live out my late night lust filled dreams.  
Dammit Joe. 

“Wow, that’s heartbreaking. I’m sorry. How brave and strong you are to go on for your children. I’m sure you live for them”  
Yes I do Tom Hiddleston, I thought. Yes I do. I enjoyed saying his whole name in my mind, how it slipped so easily across my mental tongue. Thomas William Hiddleston. I wish I could be screaming it later.

“That’s very sweet of you to say. Can I ask a small question?” the words pushed up and over my lips and we’re out there before I knew what I was saying.  
Suddenly feeling chunks from my stomach churning up towards my throat. Pushing the fear down and mustering every fiber of courage I had, here goes nothing.

“Anything darling.” His smile dripping with sweet curiosity. 

“I imagine you were probably at some party or dinner and more then likely surrounded by gorgeous women, every one of them secretly undressing you with their eyes. But for some reason at the very moment, you are in the back of a Lincoln with an ER doc who hasn’t been out for coffee with anyone in five years.” 

“So what’s the question love?” he asked, leaning in closer, a look of amusement falling across his face.  
“Why me?”  
I had been racking my brain since he asked me to join him for coffee. He’s genuinely a nice guy, everyone knows that, so clearly this is just a friendly gesture in thanks. 

“Well, I was at a party and I was surrounded by gorgeous women. And I looked around and saw no one I actually wanted to talk to. So I grabbed my managers keys and took off in his BMW. I was driving on the wrong side of the road and almost ran into another car which sent me over a curb, into a pole, and then in your emergency room with an injured wrist. Which lead me to the capable and strong hands of an amazing emergency doctor who patched me up, piqued my interest and then accepted my invitation for coffee. I would much rather be here, in the back of this Lincoln on my way to have coffee, chatting with the beautiful woman sitting in front of me” 

Oh. Sweet. Jesus. 

My mind raced. The thought of running to the utility closet to quench the fire that burned deep in my gut popped into my head. There’s nowhere to run in the back of a Lincoln.  
“I know a really quiet coffee shop that’s nearby.” I offered.  
Truthfully, the thought of suggesting we just go back to my place crossed my mind over and over while the words came out of my mouth. Kids are gone for the weekend. You could scream. In a good way. He unlatched his fingers that had been wrapped around his knee and placed one of his hands on mine. 

Gently he began rubbing his thumb back and forth across my fingers. “I have a better idea” he countered. The sly smirk he flashed earlier had returned.  
He raised the hand that had been strumming across my skin and ran it through his tousled copper locks. I couldn’t imagine what he had in mind. I have dreamt of doing all manner of dirty things to this man. The thought of undressing him slowly, watching his crisp clean suit fall to the floor, stepping on the finely pressed cloth as I playfully push him down on my bed, dropping to my knees in front of him. The idea drove me wild. He had such a clean cut image and I just wanted to make him messy. 

I looked out the window and watched as the Lincoln pulled up in front of the Indigo Hotel. His hotel.  
“This is your hotel isn’t it?” I knew the answer. 

“It is. And before you get the wrong idea I have the penthouse which includes a kitchen with an excellent espresso machine. Would you allow me to make you more comfortable upstairs?” Raising a brow to punctuate the request, he leaned to the door placing his injured wrist at the handle, waiting for my confirmation before moving further.

My mouth instantly went dry. This is a dream. I’m home in my bed fast asleep and this is just another dream. I tried to pinch my arm incognito, but his eyes quickly darted to my fingers, and up went the infamous eyebrow.  
“May I ask what that was?” He gently laughed.  
“I was pinching myself to see if I was dreaming. I’m not by the way, but I have had dreams like this on more then one occasion.” What is wrong with me? Thought bubbles bursting before my eyes of varying statements that should have come out of my mouth instead. 

Oh good, more word vomit. 

“Let’s get you upstairs then. I must hear about these dreams of yours” he opened his car door and reached for my hand, pulling me through behind him.  
Standing outside the car, I quickly realized how close I was standing to his chest for the second time tonight. For a second I was pressed close and could once again smell the freshness of his clean Oxford mixed with a new aroma, a warmer more manly scent that I hadn’t noticed before. Vanilla and leather were the closest scents I could find to compare it to.  
Slowly I raised my head, taking in every inch of his broad chest and shoulders wrapped in the gorgeous blue wool suit. To my delight, I was met with a coy smile and soft blue eyes admiring my own face as I admired his. I wanted to remember every second of this. 

He kept his gaze locked with mine as if he were reading me in some small quiet way. He gave a soft chuckle and held my hand as he turned to lead me into the hotel lobby and up to his room. He slid across the marble tiled lobby. Quiet for a Friday night, we moved quickly through the hotel and turned down a side hallway to a back elevator. He kept my hand in his the whole way.  
Elevator doors opened and we moved to the back wall, standing arm to arm next to one another. He turns and leans against the wall on one shoulder again making eye contact with me.  
“Did any of those dreams of yours involve an elevator?” He probed. 

I giggled nervously because yes of course I’ve imagined him throwing me up against the wall of this elevator and pushing my hands above my head as he explores my mouth with his tongue. 

“Maybe” I trail off, biting my lower lip as a nervous reflex and taking the smallest step closer so I can be in his scent orbit again. 

He must have noticed the move because his hand once again made its way back to mine, lacing his fingers through and bringing the back of my hand to his lips like he had done earlier. 

“I promise I will be the utmost gentleman while you are in my care. I will behave myself. Promise” crossing his fingers over his heart and giving me a sinful wink.

Slidding his room key over the sensor he pushed the door open to reveal a fabulous open living room. A stairway to the right went up to the loft bedroom with a king sized bed and a bathroom the size of my entire apartment.  
The small galley kitchen was tucked under the loft overhang. Marble floors wall to wall coupled with floor to ceiling windows with a view of the downtown skyline.  
“This is an amazing view. I’ve never seen the skyline like this” I pressed the balcony door open and made my way outside to take in the full view.  
The city is covered in dancing lights. Dark blue and purple hues dance across the building tops. The sight is breathtaking. I drop my bag on the table and begin to drop my jacket past my shoulders when I feel his presence behind me standing close again.  
“Here, let me help you love” setting two espressos down and helping remove my jacket, laying it over a chair.  
I turned around to pick up my cup from the table when I noticed I was within his scent orbit again. I inhaled deeply and slightly closed my eyes as I took him into my lungs. 

It was obvious. He noticed that first sure. 

Slowly I raised my head to peer up again into the blue gems of his eyes. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek as I turned to pick up my cup. Raising it to my lips as I became keenly aware that he was watching my every move. Observing how lightly I pressed my lips to the cup and ever so gently let the warm elixir wash down my throat. His eyes never move. I placed my cup back on its saucer and coyly smiled as I turn to square my shoulders to his chest. I licked the remaining traces of coffee off my bottom lip, all the while still aware that Tom’s eyes never moved from the face standing before him.

“This is amazing.” Gesturing to the view and the stylish penthouse behind him. I will remember this night for the rest of life, regardless of how this goes. He’s sexy and thoughtful. And it’s just coffee. 

Tom set his cup down on the table. He had taken his suit jacket off before bringing the drinks outside. I could see how tight his crisp shirt was across his chest. The buttons strained to contain his tight physique. 

“Tell me love, how did your fantasy play out?” 

He slowly pulled a chair out and beckoned me to sit before pulling his own chair out and moving it close to mine.  
Deep breathe.  
Shoot your shot.  
You got this. 

“Well, I imagined wine and music. You wrapping your arms around me while we sway with one another. Planting soft kisses on your lips while running my fingers across your beard.” I shifted my body and leaned closer to him. Resting my cheek on my hand.  
“That sounds absolutely wonderful. Will you dance with me?”  
He stood and offered his hand to help pull me up and lead me to the open side of the balcony.  
Leaving my side for only a moment, he pulled out his phone and quickly tapped his fingers across the screen. Suddenly, Etta James deep sensual voice-came spilling out. Tom returned to me, raised his hand and with a long graceful bow looked up and back into my eyes, “May I have this dance?”  
Taking my hand and wrapping it around his neck, he held my free hand gently in his own. To my surprise he wrapped his other arm comfortably around my waist, resting his hand in the small of my back. He began to trace his fingers over the fabric of my T-shirt and into my sensitive flesh. I wanted those touches burned into my skin. 

“You’re quite a remarkable woman you know” My cheeks flushed with the compliment and I dropped my gaze to the floor trying to hide my embarrassment. Reaching up, he took my chin in his fingers and lifted my face to meet his. 

“A room full of gorgeous women could never compare to this or you” now not only were my cheeks a rosy hue, but the fire below my navel began to roar and naw at my insides.  
I slid my thumb ever so slightly to feel his pulse, it was racing. 

Could he want me as much as I want him? 

The longer I stared at his mouth the more I wanted to know what it tasted like. I wanted to feel his skin on mine. I wanted to wrap my legs around his waist while he pushed me up against one of these windows and thrust himself into me. I couldn’t hide that lustful look. He recognized it immediately and began licking his lips to draw more attention to them. 

My own pulse started to beat against my inner most walls, beckoning me to release the pressure swelling up deep within. I bit down again on my lower lip, passing my tongue over the ridge my teeth had created on my lip flicking the tip up towards him. 

Finally I could stand it no more. 

“Oh for fuck sake” I grabbed his face and planted my lips on his. If this was my only moment, I wasn’t going to waste it. I expected at any minute he would pull away horrified at my advance. To my delight me kissed me back with as much if not more force. He took my face in his hands, cupping the sides and licking my lower lip as he slid his tongue into my mouth. 

“I wondered when that was going to happen” he laughed into my mouth. Sweeping his lips back and forth on my neck, making his way up to my ear. He gently pulled the lobe with his teeth, teasing the pulse in my folds to surge more intensely.

“I got tired of waiting” I replied. Twisting my fingers through his sheepish curls and letting them become tangled while I slowly moved both hands to the back of his head, encouraging his rough kisses to more sensitive areas. 

His hands began to move down over my neck, down my arms to the hem of my T-shirt. He began to link his finger into the band of my jeans and work his way to the button to free me. He pulled his lips away for a moment.  
“Is this what you dreamt of?” The idea causing him to smile wider then he had all evening. 

“No,” My breath already ragged from the intensity of his kiss, “I dreamt you ripped my clothes off, laid me on your bed and had your way with me.” His jaw dropped. I stifled my laugh behind my hand. 

“My darling girl, I think I can do better then that,”  
His lips once again crashed on mine.  
This time I took his hand and led him back inside the penthouse to the living room. He made his way to the corner of the sectional where I playfully pushed him down to sit. Relishing his new position, Tom leaned back into the corner of the couch, arms stretched over both sides. Like the king he was.  
“I have a better idea. How about you take your clothes off for me while I imagine all the things I’m going to do to you on this couch” A devilish smile parted his sweet lips at the suggestion. 

Without saying a word I moved my hands down to the hem of my T-shirt pulling it quickly over my head. He started slowly unbuttoning his own shirt, button by button, revealing a bare chest underneath with a hint of ginger wisps stretched across between each nipple.

“Slowly, dear girl. Slowly” Tom coaxed.  
He himself slowly drew one arm down to his side while his hand shifted to begin rubbing his stiffening cock through the fabric of his pressed pants. Just as I had seen in pictures. The trousers accentuated what he was amply blessed with already. Fan girls worldwide had wondered for years if he had all his pants tailored to display his true gift. Whoever his tailor was deserved an award. 

I pulled the button on my jeans open, scanning Tom’s face and memorizing every twitch, every smile, every time he took a firmer grip on his aching member as I delicately unzipped my jeans and pushed them to the floor. 

Standing in front of the most gorgeous man alive wearing nothing but a sheer bra and panties my skin felt like fire. His eyes roamed the landscape of my curves taking in every sight and moaning a deep approval of what he saw. 

“You are absolutely stunning my dear” his hot breath hissing from his lips as he unbuttoned his own pants and began sliding the zipper down before reaching his hand inside the wool cloth to take hold of his engorged cock and softly stroking it through his boxer briefs. I licked my lips watching him touch himself while his eyes never left me. My mind began searching the Rolodex of fantasies I had accumulated over the years. Nothing in my imagination could have prepared me for this.  
I began to trail my fingertips over each engorged nipple, pulling and teasing them until I thought they might split the fabric. Slowly making my way south as Tom began making more forceful strokes to soothe his manhood. 

Two fingers found there way to the pulsing mound between my legs. Toms eyes began to burn wildly as he watched me play with the aching nub of my clitoris right before his eyes. I stood there watching him, watching me. 

I dropped to my knees. Bra still on, I began to reach around and unhook the clasp. Tom slid forward in one smooth movement of core strength, catching my mouth by surprise and reaching his own fingers behind. With one flick, my skin lay bare in front of him. For a moment he paused to drink me in. His eyes moved over every inch of me followed by his hands. He cupped my breasts and began running his tongue around each aching mound. I let out deep moans and wrapped my fingers through the soft curls already damp with his sweat.  
“Lay back and close your eyes” I instructed. 

Softly pushing Tom’s chest back, letting his arms rest at his side while he let his head fall to the back of the couch.

Closing his eyes, I ran my fingers down his chest. I began landing kisses under his navel, moving downward while softly running my tongue over his pelvis muscles. Lifting that beautiful ass, I pulled his pants to the floor, leaving just his boxer briefs and white Oxford still laying open, baring his chest. I could begin to see exactly how large his member really was. 

I must say my heart skipped more then a few beats. Seconds later I reached beneath the thin material and finally released him from its constrictions. Tom breathed a sigh of relief. As he melted back into the sofa. I wrapped my hand around the base of his cock and slowly began to stroke the shaft up and down. Tom hummed his approval, opening his eyes for a moment to take in the scene. “I thought I asked you to close your eyes Mr. Hiddleston” I cooed back at him. “This feels to good not to watch love. I want to remember this. Every detail”. 

The butterflies deep within fluttered endlessly as I continued stroking, trailing my fingertip under the ridge of his head.  
A small droplet of white liquid pooled at the tip and I darted my tongue out to catch it before it fell. Tom gasped, not expecting the soft, warm flicker of my tongue to the tip of his cock. 

Seeing his reaction only bolstered my confidence. Licking my lips, I began to dip my head down, slowly twirling my tongue around the thick peak of his twitching member. Every swipe received praise of some kind. A moan, a gasp, a grunt from within. Finally when he could no longer sit still I placed my mouth over his swollen head and began coaxing the juices that had accumulated at the tip.  
“Oh God Cecilia.” Tom moaned. “Can you take more of me love?” He urged.  
I opened my mouth wider as best I could, slowly pushing him further into my throat. I could tell he was desperate as he began to thrust his hips up ever so slightly as to push himself inside more and more. Stretching my lips over his girth was difficult at first, but the taste of his skin was delicious. I backed off, coming up with another idea to add some needed lubrication.  
Toms head popped up off the couch, his eyes pleading with me not to stop. He watched as I sat back on my knees and again moved my fingers to the pool of desire between my legs. Now in only my sheer panties, Tom watched as I dipped my fingers between my soft wet folds and coated my fingers with my own juices before running my fingers over his shaft.  
“Fuck me” he whispered, dropping his head to his shoulder before his eyes rolled back. Again I positioned myself over his throbbing erection, lowering my mouth onto the tip and inching closer and closer to his base.  
“That’s it love. Take all of me. I want to fuck that sweet mouth of yours” his hands moving to hold my hair back so he could watch me take every inch. 

The closer I got to pushing him to my limit, I could feel him begin to slide smoothly back and forth, creating friction on the ridge underneath his shaft with my tongue.  
“Oh god Cecilia.” I relaxed my jaw as he began to push more urgently, hitting the back of my throat with each thrust. I could feel his legs begin to tense as his release grew closer. My wetness dripping down my thighs as I clumsily rubbed the outside my panties and over my swollen clit. As his breathing changed pace and began to excelerate, I rubbed more vigorously hoping for my own sweet release. Suddenly his thrusting stopped and he gently tugged on my hair to bring my face up to meet his. 

Pulling me up and into his lap, I positioned myself so that he could feel how warm and wet my pussy was through my soaked underwear.  
“You’ve tasted me, now I want to feel you” Tom grasped my hip in one hand and slid his boxer briefs down with the other. I sat there feeling him twitch beneath me. Letting my own dampness begin to drip down him, he slowly rubbed himself against the thin fabric still between us.  
A smile rolled across Tom’s lips.  
“Tell me darling, are you very attached to these?” He asked, pulling on the waistline of my panties. I shook my head no as he waited no further time in ripping them off me in one quick snap. 

A small laugh escaped my lips at his eagerness. I’d never felt so desired, so wanted before. He pulled me down to his chest, bringing my face to his and using his tongue to trace softly inside my mouth. At the same time I could feel him rocking his hips back and forth, positioning himself while at the same time coating his thick member in the slick liquid dripping from my warm center. Preparing to slide easily inside me, I began pushing myself back, pressing my hips down and edging him into my waiting sex. His breath began to hitch as I took a deep breath and lowered myself more onto his throbbing lap. 

“Oh God” I moaned next to his ear.  
“Shhh pet.” He coaxed. “We’ll take this slow. I want you to enjoy every inch of me” His words soothed my nerves. 

As our mouths explored one another’s, his rocking hips thrust him further and further inside me. I had been with men who were well endowed before, but none compared to him. My walls stretched to take him in molding themselves over each ripple of skin and vein. Fuck me he feels amazing I thought. Nothing could compare to skin on skin contact. The urge to push him to my hilt was consuming me. Finally I could wait no longer. I began pushing my hips down to meet his own. My breath caught in my lungs as he pushed himself to my hilt. I thought my body would collapse from the intense pleasure that surged through every inch of me as he over and over hit the sweet spot inside my walls.

I sat back so I could see his expression once he realized he was fully inside me. Breath ragged, he looked into my eyes once more “You feel exquisite. So wet and warm for me.” Tom pulled me back to his chest wrapping me in kisses from shoulder to shoulder. I placed my hands on the back of the sofa to steady myself. I began rocking my hips back and forth while he took in each areola and nipple to his mouth. He teased and played with his tongue while his hands kept my hips firmly against his groin.  
“Tom” I called into his ear followed by several gasps of absolute pleasure feeling him move inside me.  
I leaned back so he could watch as I lifted myself up and down, riding his cock into exquisite waves of euphoria. 

“Say my name again” he grunted. 

“Fuck, Tom” I pleaded softly. 

“No darling girl,” a stern tone wrapped in a melodic English accent. “Say. My. Name”. 

Biting my lower lip trying to decide what my ability was to comply.  
“Tom” I panted louder.  
I looked him square in the face and could see the enjoyment he had hearing his name cross my lips. I placed my hands on either side of his face, twirling his soaked curls around my fingers. I leaned into his ear and whispered, “Fuck me, Tom.”

As I pulled back I could see my words had danced across his brain like a symphony of delight. “With pleasure my dear”  
He scooped me up from his lap as I anchored my legs around him so as not to lose the connection he was so deeply wrapped in. With one motion he flipped me to my back and laid me on the couch, legs spread and still filled with his cock to the brim. He wasted no time in resuming the rhythmic thrusts his hips knew so well. As he began to build up speed I could feel my muscles begin to tense as my own release had been building to a crescendo. Tom could sense I was close and picked up speed ever so slightly.  
“Oh God, Tom” I sang out. No longer muffling my calls and screams of delight. It only bolstered him to move faster, pumping his throbbing cock deep inside me over and over. 

Once again I could feel his legs tensing and the urgency of his movements grew. “Sweet Cecilia I cannot hold myself back much longer.” The need to bury his cock deep inside my warm pussy pushed him to thrust harder and more fervently. His wands were wide enough to wrap around my hips, holding me in place so he could give me his full length.  
“I’m so close Tom, oh God I wanna cum on your cock” I sighed heavily. 

He pressed his forehead to mine digging his pubic bone into my clit. The motion all of a sudden bringing the coil of pleasure inside me to the surface.  
“Oh Tom, I’m gonna cum”  
“Say my name” he asked again, bouncing me harder and harder onto his cock. Finally my release could hold back no more, “Oh Tom..” 

My words broke his damn. He threw his head back and sang out in his own moment of ecstasy, allowing his eruption to fill the space between my thighs with his hot seed, “Cecilia, fucking Christ...Cecilia.”

Our orgasms washed over us dragging out every bit of energy we had left. I felt him pulse inside me, continuing to push himself deep within as my pussy milked him for every drop. He pulled himself up and released me from beneath him. I laid there still, basking in the afterglow of my undoing. I didn’t wanna open my eyes. I wanted to lay there and take in the moment. I could smell his sweat on my skin and feel his warm liquid running down my folds and onto the couch. I curled myself against the back of the couch as Tom pulled the soft chenille throw draped across the cushions over me, kissing my temple before I slipped into a peaceful slumber. 

As the sun began rising over the balcony and spilling into the living room, I could see the warm glow behind my lids. Opening them slowly so as not to blind myself, I rolled to my side and took in the morning sunrise. Pushing myself up, I turned to see Tom softly snoring on the other end of the couch. As he laid like an alabaster marble carving of a Greek god on his chest, his back rose and fell with each melodic breath. I quietly gathered the blanket around myself and moved out to the balcony to find my phone. 

I knew what this was. I knew I shouldn’t have fallen asleep here and my time in his world was coming to a close. As I found my purse and pulled out my phone sliding my thumb over the home button causing the time to flash on the screen panic set in. “Shit 7:15?! I’ve gotta get out of here.”

I gathered my bag and snuck back into the living room to pick up my clothes putting all my ninja skills to use. I pulled my underwear and bra on as I trailed my clothes over to the front door trying to minimize the chance of waking the beautiful man still sleeping.  
As I reached for the door handle a pause crossed my brow. In a fleeting moment I rifled through my bag, searching frantically for a card with my number to leave.  
Come on silly girl, this was a one time thing. Your never gonna see him again. The words scrolled across my brain. Finally a card found my fingers. I grabbed the pen in my bag and hurriedly scrawled a note across the back. 

“Better then any dream. -Cecilia”

Dropping the card on the black marble kitchen counter, Toms snore rose in depth making me scoot myself hurriedly out the door so as not to disturb.

I threw my bag over my shoulder, pulled up my Uber app and summoned a car to take me to work. The warmth between my legs throbbed with an ache, wishing I could feel him inside me once more. Inside the elevator, I closed my eyes and let my head fall back to rest on the wall, remembering the highlights of the night before. 

Holy shit. I fucked Tom Hiddleston. 

The man I dreamt of for years. The man whose face had been the stuff of many a wet dream. His juices still mingling and sliding between my skin and my panties, once again soaking them. I wanted to smell like him all day.  
Making my way into the morning air outside the lobby, my Uber pulled up as soon as my feet hit the sidewalk. Opening the door and tucking myself inside was no where near as satisfying as sliding across the backseat of the Lincoln next to him. 

10 minutes later I was back at work, throwing my belongings back in my locker and opting to skip the shower so as not to wash his scent off my skin. 

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Back to reality I suppose. Stasia was waiting for me at the charge desk. Tapping her fingers, toes, and pen impatiently waiting on details from the night before.  
“Well...”  
“Well what?” I shrugged. Playing my very ineffective but best poker face I could think of.

“You know”

“It was a coffee thing. Nothing happened. We made small talk, he thanked me again for patching him up, I was home by 9:30 and asleep by 10. There. All the details” the words had no sooner left my lips then my teeth tugged at my lower lip. Busted.

The look on Stasia’s face said she didn’t just not believe my story, she was about to blow it out of the water.

“Ya know how I know your lying? I can see the strap to that sheer bra you had on yesterday right there!” she pointed. “I know you well enough to know you match your underwear and bra everyday.” Crap. My stomach dropped.  
“So if you want me to believe that your wearing the same panties and bra you had on yesterday just for shits and giggles...” So Busted.

I took a long heavy pause and a deep sigh.

“He took me back to his penthouse and made me coffee. That’s all you’re getting out of me...Also we had sex”.  
I thought Stasia’s face would explode in sheer joy. As she did her happy dance around me, I tried to downplay her excitement, wondering if he had awaken and seen my card on the kitchen counter.  
If he would call.  
If I would ever see that perfect face again.

Of course not. You had your night. Now be an adult about it. My little voice could be such a bitch sometimes, but I need a little snap back to reality before I let myself fall deeper into his rabbit hole.

“So when are seeing him again?” She poked my ribs like a parent who just figured out his kids first ticklish spot. I squirmed out of her hands just as she was starting to make a bigger scene then the dancing had caused.

“Never. I left before he woke up this morning” even hearing the words, as true as they were, made my heart ache a little. I knew the risk of last night. I knew I could get hurt. Leaving without a fuss made the most sense.

“Are you crazy? Did you leave your number at least?” Stasia’s face was saying my mind was screaming. ARE YOU SERIOUS? The giddy dance she was doing came to a screeching halt.  
“I did leave my card and a note. But I’m fine with whatever happens, ok? I will go on if I never hear from him again. Promise”

Just hearing myself say the word “promise” out loud, his voice sang sweetly to me in my head. Low and husky and best of all in that sultry English accent.

As I stood making notes at the desk, a faint familiar smell wafted by. “Well Hello Mr. Hiddleston. Welcome back! What can we do for you sir?” Stasia’s voice rang out clear as a bell. My heart dropped into my stomach. I popped my head up to see her expression. As she looked over my shoulder, her eyes met mine before darting over my shoulder to alert me of his presence.

“Good morning Stasia. I was in the neighborhood and thought the good Dr might enjoy some coffee.” That voice. I closed my eyes and let the words wrap around my brain. Before turning around I took a breathe and tried to steady my hand which was now shaking fervently.

There he was. Perfectly pressed white v-neck T-shirt, signature dark skinny jeans, arms and torso deliciously wrapped in the wool pea coat I had seen him wear on many a frigid day when he walked his beloved dog Bobby. All in pictures of course. His smile as electric as it had been not even 12 hours ago, warm at the same time. Coffee and take out bag in his hands.

He brought you food, my subconscious whispered. Food, Cecilia. My mother had once said men who bring you gifts of food were Gods gift to a hungry woman. I didn’t understand that till this very moment. I wasn’t just hungry for food, I was hungry for him. That familiar twitch below sprung awake and began shaking through my core.

Pausing to drink him in, memorize every detail, I finally found myself able to speak again.  
“Hi, this is very unexpected.” I tried to sound pleased, but I think my tone was more shocked then anything.

I crossed the space between us and once again moved into his scent orbit. Only this morning, it was different. Still musky with a splash of leather, but more familiar was the hint of sweet tea and ginger. My perfume. He smelled like me. My mind quickly ran down a list of the reasons why.

He didn’t shower.  
He likes my perfume.  
He didn’t want to wash me off his skin.

Get ahold of yourself.

Despite our close proximity to one another, Tom leaned in further, close enough the wisps of his beard brushed my ear as his voice soft and sweet dropped so that only I could hear what was coming next ,  
“I was very disappointed not to see your beautiful face this morning when I awoke.” The same fluttering feeling I’d had last night rolled from my stomach to my chest and spread over my body in goosebump ripples. It took all I had not to grab him by the arm, drag him to the same utility closet I had tried to rescue myself in the day before and rip into those tight pants of his.

He straightened himself up once more and as my eyes started to scan up to his face I became distracted by the obvious concealment of what was happening in his pants. I recognized it from the night before. Tight pants tell no lies. Only here in broad day light and in the middle of my ER he couldn’t lean back in his comfortable sofa throne and stroke the warm flesh that was becoming more and more engorged.

A small giggle left my lips as I watched Tom quickly move the hand holding the to-go bag down to cover his obvious excitement at seeing me.

“This is incredibly thoughtful Tom, thank you.” Taking the coffee in one hand, I reached the other out to take the bag he was using as a cloaking device, but instead Tom pulled back slightly. Catching my eye, a soft pink flush came over his cheeks. Was he embarrassed? I withdrew the hand going for the bag and turned to tell Stasia I was stepping off the floor for a moment.

“Page me in 10 minutes ok?” I leaned across the desk hoping he couldn’t hear my exit strategy.  
I couldn’t get wrapped up in him, not at work. I had to keep a clear head.

“You sure boss? Fifteen would be plenty of time in an empty call room” Stasia teased.

“10 is fine thanks” rolling my eyes, turning on my heel and motioning to Tom to follow me as I hastily made my way to the Drs lounge. Quiet. Empty. Away from prying eyes.

Sitting across the small table from him, he slid the bag across to me finally able to hide his manhood under the table.

“You really didn’t have to bring me breakfast.” I said, the words sounding cold, though not meant that way.

“Actually it gave me a good excuse to see you again.” The fluttering beat so hard in my chest I thought at any minute my rib cage would burst.

I took a small sip of coffee while mentally preparing my next words. “You didn’t have to buy me breakfast to see me again ya know” Nice. Smooth. Still in control here Cecilia.

“But food will definitely get you points” I smiled and gave him a small head nod to ease the tension that was beginning to build between us.

“I wanted to see if you were free this evening. I’d love it if you joined me for dinner” his words flowed in one ear and wrapped around brain.

That’s a date. He’s asking you on a date. I rolled the question around in my mind, quickly trying to come with an excuse to decline.

Coffee that turned into ravenous sex was one thing, dinner was definitely another. Suddenly I remembered Stasia’s invitation for drinks. Eureka!

“Actually I have plans with some coworkers for drinks tonight. How long are you in town for?”

Perfect. Put him off again. He’ll get annoyed at the rejection and decide I’m not worth it and move along.  
Why do I want him to move along? I made a mental checklist of all the reasons this couldn’t work.

You have a life here.  
You have kids whose lives are here.  
Your career is here.  
Friends, family are here.  
He would eventually get tired of all the effort he would have to make on his part and then words would be said that couldn’t be unsaid.

It was better I thought to break my own heart now, then risk him breaking it later.

“I’m in town until Wednesday. How about tomorrow night?” His eyes looked so hopeful. Before I could answer, his brow furrowed slightly as if he were already thinking of a way to counter the rejection he knew might be coming.

“Cecilia before you tell me no again may I try to change your mind first?” He straightened himself up in his chair, perfecting postured as if he were about to make a grand speech. Lacing his finger together and placing them on the table, it was obvious he had come prepared to negotiate to his advantage. I again nodded my head in approval and gestured to let him know he had the floor.

“Look, I want you to know it was never my intention to do what we did last night.” My stomach began to eat itself, knawing and churning up acid in order to digest whatever was about to happen.

“And I also don’t regret it. Not one single bit.” The knawing turned to full flips, tossing and turning my insides as if they were being pummeled to mush. I was afraid at any moment I would have to sprint to my safe space again.

Before I could think of the exact right words my mouth was already spewing out the first thoughts it could hold on to.  
“Tom, last night was amazing and believe me it will live on in my memory and dreams. But”

He lifted one long slender finger to my lips. It took everything I had not to flick my tongue across it, teasing him the way I had last night while enjoying the sensation of his cock across my taste buds.

“No buts. Please, have dinner with me. Clothes on. No funny business. Promise” that wink of his was so delicious. I had to admit I enjoyed his determination. It had been years since anyone had showed interest in me let alone gone through any trouble to spend time with me. Albeit I had done a pretty fantastic job of shutting myself off from having any social contact outside of work.

Fuck it. I’ll have years to recover from the damage of this heartbreak when it eventually happens. What’s one dinner? Maybe I can have him for dessert. My mind would have hours to think of how many ways I could devour him, all of him.

“Ok. Dinner it is.” I shrugged. His face betrayed any hope of playing it cool after hearing my answer. He must have really thought he would need to work for it. I can make him beg for other things later.

“Wonderful. I admit I thought I would need to make my case a bit more” he seemed relieved to not have to, but my curiosity was peaked to hear what his argument for dinner would have been. Even more curious was how he had obviously thought this whole conversation out.

“Dr. Stevens to the ER. Dr. Stevens to the ER.”

Stasia’s voice rang out over the intercom system. There was my out. I should have jumped up quickly to scurry away, faking some emergency issue to tend to. But I couldn’t. I no longer wanted to. His face displayed an eager smile and those signature sparkling eyes were to bright to pull myself away from.

I stood to say my goodbye and flit away back to the waiting chaos, wishing he would sweep me up in his arms and whisk me away to an empty room for something quick and dirty.

While mind bathed in the idea of anything dirty with him, I failed to notice my scrub top had shifted and revealed my secret that I was still wearing the same sheer black bra he had snapped open so fluidly with one move the night before.

Toms eyes immediately focused on the small swath of sheer fabric draped over my shoulder. He licked his lips as though he hadn’t eaten in days and I was the only thing he desired on the menu.  
As I stepped close to say my goodbye, he raised his hand and pushed my top to the side of my shoulder, sliding his fingers over and under the black lace, tugging gently.

The friction from the moving fabric teased my already swollen breasts, causing my breath to hitch slightly. My nipples were still sensitive from the attention he had given them last night, now it was obvious through my scrubs that I was eager to feel him in any way again.

“Tell me Dr. Stevens. Is this the same sheer, sexy lingerie I removed from your perfect breasts last night?” I could feel the heat from my body rushing to my face while my hormones rushed to the swelling ache between my legs.

“It is Mr. Hiddleston. Is that my perfume I smell, still clinging to your skin?” I asked demurely, eyes covered by my long dark lashes. He trailed his hand further down, swirling a fingertip around the sensitive bud reaching out from inside my shirt. I let out a small gasp at the intimate touch.  
My eyes were fixed to his lips as he ran his tongue along the bottom one, salivating at the delicious treat that waited under my clothes.  
Our faces mere inches from one another, his warm breath caressing my cheek and a deepening pool of liquid beginning to soak through my still damp panties.

“You are intoxicating my dear.” Words that dripped over me, clinging to my flesh while turning the heat within up to eleven. He leaned in more and inhaled deeply before kissing my neck with small soft pecks that traveled up to my ear. I closed my eyes to refocus my senses on the sensation his lips left dancing across my skin. He nipped at the lobe and pulled a morsel of flesh into his mouth, sucking lightly before releasing and moving back far enough to gauge my expression.  
I stood there willing my legs to remain strong, even though my knees felt like they had been knocked out from under me. When I finally opened my eyes again, he was there, standing close enough to wrap me in his scent and studying the expression his touch had caused.  
Suddenly the damn broke and he was on me, over me, pulling my face to his while flicking the tip of his tongue over my mouth, teasing me before finally plunging inside.

I immediately grabbed the table to steady myself, afraid if he let me go I would slump to the floor unable to move. Tom reached around me, cupping my ass and lifting it slightly to position me on the table top for better balance. All of sudden my good sense slapped me across the face. I pushed Tom off of me, relishing the look on his face of lustful desire and slight surprise.

“Not here.” I said breathlessly. I quickly hopped off the table, grabbed his hand and moved toward the call rooms. Once inside the first room I could find, I quickly shut the door before spinning around for Tom to push my back up against it, pressing his chest to mine and storming my lips again and again.

He furiously tore my top over my head and moved back to kissing my neck, moving down to my chest while his hands cupped my breasts, pushing them together making it easier for him to roll his tongue over each sensitive mound.  
I reached down to unbutton his tight pants hoping there was enough time to feel him pressed between my slick folds. Tom swatted my hand away, pulling his head back to address the matter.  
“Not this time my pet. It’s my turn to taste you”  
My eyes wide with astonishment at the twist he presented. His hands dropped to untie the knot from my pants and soon he was dipping below the waistband of my drenched bottoms feeling his way to my pulsing sensitive bud, brushing his fingertips across to heighten the urgency I felt to find any kind of release.

Pressing his lips to my chest while slowly sinking to his knees in front of me, he pulled the fabric of my pants down to my ankles, opting to merely push the thin lace before him to the side, giving him a front row view of my thick lips below and the sweet juices cascading between my thighs.

I felt my knees start to quake and tried to steady myself, grabbing his shoulder for support and fearing at any moment gravity would betray me.  
“Oh sweet girl, so wet for me already.” Tom purred with anticipation of lapping up the sweet syrup. He pushed my legs apart and parted the tender lips of my sex before tracing the tip of his tongue across my clitoris.

“Delicious” he mouthed, as he began lapping up every drop he could find. I closed my eyes, trying to focus on the exquisite pleasure happening below my waste. Rolling waves of pleasure crashed over me. I feared it would drag me under if I couldn’t hold onto some sense of control, but in truth I had no control over anything.  
Every high that swept over me was Toms doing, his tongue flicking up and down between my slit pushing me closer to coming undone completely.

“Tom, I can’t...” my voice trailed off as the thought I was trying to grasp dissipated.  
Sensing my collapse coming, he quickly swept his face from side to side searching for a way to help while also remaining committed to stroking my orgasm from me.  
He stood up quickly wrapping himself around me and scooping me into his arms before propping me on the edge of the small desk, yanking my remaining clothing below the waist away, shoes and socks thrown across the room and resuming his insatiable devouring of my pussy.  
“Fuck Tom. God your tongue feels amazing” slipping my hands into his curls and holding his head against my needy cunt.  
“That’s it love,” he mouthed against my sex. “Open yourself for me” he edged one finger then another inside the tight ring encircling my opening. Slowly he stroked inside my swollen walls, coaxing me closer and closer to sweet deliverance. Pushing his digits further he searched to find my sweet spot. I did my best to hold back my moans and pleas for more.

Pulling my knees up to my chest, my heels perched on the edge of the desktop, fully revealing the treasure he easterly sought. With haste he began pumping his fingers more quickly, curling the tip up so that every withdrawal pulled the intensity to my sweet spot.  
Closing his mouth over my clit, once more he suckled deeply at the tender bundle of nerves, humming his lips for vibrations.  
“Oh God Tom, I’m so close” I panted.

“Dr. Stevens to the ER. Dr. Stevens to the ER.”

I heard the page again. Fuck. Tom never stopped, never slowed, voraciously he pressed on.  
“I’m not stopping yet sweet girl. You will have your release” his words were music to my ears. Sensing the urgency even more I began thrusting my hips back and forth over his fingers, hastening the orgasm that was beginning to overtake me.  
“That’s it, cum for me. Let me taste every drop of your sweet nectar” and with that the tide broke against my defenses sending me reeling from head to toe.  
“Fuck I’m cuming. Oh God” the words may have been soft, but nothing about the intense pleasure he was pulling from my molten core was. I was completely undone, every sliver of stress washed away in a haze of blissful peace.

Tom licked his plate clean so to speak, pulling his fingers from me coated with his prize. He licked each digit from palm to tip, like a small child licks batter off a spatula. His face and beard were coated with evidence of his sweet victory.  
Words could not be formed from my lips. My legs trembled as I unfurled them down to the floor, blood rushing back to meet my thighs and calves. Tom found a spare towel in the side table by the bed we never touched and wiped away what was left of his dessert. Leaning over to gather my clothes, I could feel his gaze following me. I turned away to pull my scrubs back on when I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his lips were pressed again at my neck.  
“That should hold me over until tomorrow love” his erection firmly pushed against the small of my back and upper butt. Instinctively I turned to face him, our lips meeting while my own hand finally made its way to the warm package he was concealing inside those tight pants.  
I watched his face melt, lips curled under his teeth as my palm pressed against his member and gently squeezed.  
“Umm” he grunted. “I can’t wait”.

After putting myself back together and checking my pager to make sure there was no real emergency, I held my hand out to make one last request.  
“I’ll do dinner, IF I can cook for you. No reservation, no crowds, no paparazzi that either of us want flashing cameras in our faces. I have the house to myself until Monday.”  
Sweeping me close, he pulled my chin up so his lips could fall softly to mine and plant another deep passionate kiss of approval.  
“I accept” snapping his palm against my backside to give me a playful push towards the door.  
I turned the knob and exited before him, knowing full well his eyes were watching my ass, more glued to my round, bouncing cheeks then before.  
He escorted me back to the charge desk where Stasia sat, pretending to be working when in reality she was holding her breath in anticipation of all the sultry details I would not be offering up.  
Tom brushed my cheek with a quick peck before bestowing one last seductive wink,  
“Until tomorrow my sweet”.

He swept out the door like a warm autumn breeze, those golden curls catching the sun like prisms, bouncing delicately with every step he took.

“So are you coming out tonight or not?” Stasia poked my ribs, making me jump out of my sex haze. “Yes, I’m coming out. You have to help me prep for dinner tomorrow.”

Stasia took one look at my face and knew what I was trying so hard not to admit.  
I liked Tom.

Chapter 3 coming soon....


	3. Chapter 3

I’d forgotten what it felt like to go out to anywhere that wasn’t a school function. The last few years I had maintained a balance of pouring myself into my kids and not doing what a lot of other 30 something yr olds were which was being social. Before Joe passed away suddenly and we had talked only a handful of times about what I would do if something happened to him.

“I want you to move on Cece. If something happens to me in the line of duty or regardless, you shouldn’t put yourself on the backburner.” We talked about plans for services, eulogy, how he wanted to be buried in his uniform, but secretly have the misfits t-shirt I bought him when we were dating underneath.

No matter how many plans you make, you’ll never be prepared. For five years I had used Joe’s death as an excuse to do what he had asked me not to. Never could I have imagined Tom walking in and disrupting all that. I could still feel his tongue in places unseen from our earlier playtime.

As I looked at my face in the bathroom mirror, I wondered what Tom saw in me. My hair had been a brown/ grey mess for as long as I could remember, I barely wore make-up anymore and my most worn clothes were scrubs and pajama pants. I wasn’t even sure I owned a pair of pants that didn’t stretch.  
Ding! The text message alert on my phone woke me from my haze.

“Looking forward to tomorrow evening- Tom”  
My heart fluttered at the words. I could hear his voice, that melodic English accent, clear as day ringing in my ears.

“Do I text back?” I wondered. Maybe wait. Give it a minute, leave him dangling.

I walked back to my bedroom to look through my closet for anything that would work for drinks tonight. Skirt or dress? I have one of each and I haven’t worn either in ten years. Toward the back of my closet were my skinny jeans I had worn so much they were thin and almost see through. They were a favorite in my younger days and surprisingly they still fit. I dug out the only nice black shirt I had with the empire waist knowing it would cover lumps in the stomach area, threw on my worn down black leather boots, slapped a little makeup on and was out the door half an hour after I told Stasia I would meet her.

I decided to walk the seven blocks to the bar and clear my head with the fresh air. I had no idea what I would cook for Tom. Crap Tom’s text! As soon as the thought popped into my head, I hear d the ding again.

“Did I say something wrong? - Tom”

I quickly unlocked my phone to respond;  
“Not at all, sorry for not responding sooner. I was getting ready for drinks with friends. -C”

I fully expected that to be the last of our conversation when I heard the familiar ding again.

“I imagine you look incredibly sexy in anything. Especially your work clothes. -Tom”

How does he know exactly what to say? I felt like I was glowing, like you could literally see beams of light coming from every pore of my body. As I rounded the corner and approached the bar, another ding chimed out from my pocket.

“Where the hell are you?” That was definitely Stasia.  
“Walking in now!” I replied as fast as I could.

I’m sure she was counting the minutes from when I said I was leaving my house to when I actually got to the bar. I’ll buy her a drink and she’ll forget all about it. I made my way to the oak bar top to order Stasia’s favorite, vodka and pineapple juice with a lime wedge on the side when I felt the vibration of my phone in my pocket. Another message from Tom, what an unexpected surprise.

I stuck my phone back in my pocket thinking I would find my friends and then check my phone again, but once I made amends with Stasia and more drinks were had, I completely forgot about my phone and the text message, that is until I was finally stumbling back out the door and onto the sidewalk to burn off the woozy feeling sweeping across my head. I rarely drink so even one or two beers could wipe me out. I hoped walking the seven blocks back home would fix that.

Reaching for my phone I noticed the msg alert was still on my lock screen.

“Have a great night. Text me if you’re up late and would like a chat-Tom”

Truth be told I wanted more than a chat. I wanted to feel him inside me again and I’ve never been one to wait patiently for anything. I quickly scrawled out a text and hit send before I could second guess myself.

“You up?-C”

I had only heard about booty calls from Stasia. She had collected her fair share of men who were more than happy to answer her at 2 am any given night. Girl had skills, I’ll give her that. I nervously waited for a response, dragging my feet a little more so that it took longer to walk home.

Ding!

“I am now. J-Tom”

That was all it took. I quickly pulled out my Uber app and let my fingers march across the keyboard as fast as they could. Ten minutes later I was tucking myself into the backseat of a Mazda hatchback and giving the driver the address. Ten minutes after that I was doing my best non-chalant speed walk across the marble floored lobby of the Indigo Hotel and making my back to the same elevator he has whisked me too before.

I caught my image in the elevator door and quickly tried to correct anything that made me look like I had been out drinking until two am and was now headed to have my first booty call.

Standing at his door I paused. Suddenly a wave of fear hit me hard. Here I was, on the verge of either making a huge mistake or having one of the most amazing nights of my life. I had spent so much time avoiding pain and heartbreak that I’d forgotten how to take a chance. I could easily turn and walk away and see him for dinner and let that be it. “Stop over thinking,” I had to mouth the words over a few times.

Knock, Knock, Knock

I had tapped so lightly I almost hoped he wouldn’t hear. What was I so afraid of? We had seen each other naked, he had done things to me no man had before, not even my husband in his prime. My breath hitched in my chest as I heard the footsteps approaching.

Opening the door, Tom’s face immediately went from sleepy and confused to a big smile while still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. I was lucky I didn’t collapse right there. Here he was, standing at the door in only his boxer briefs and some very unruly auburn curls in a heap on top of his head, his scruffy beard all out of order and never looking sexier.

Before I had a chance to say anything, Tom grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside, pushing me up against the wall in the small foyer and quickly devouring my lips in his. A moment later my hands were gripping the back of his neck, sweeping his curls around my fingers and keeping his face pressed to mine, while he hurriedly worked to get my pants unbuttoned.

I kicked off my now very uncomfortable shoes and started to lift my shirt over my head when he pulled back and paused to take a closer look. Standing there in my soft grey t-shirt bra and matching panties, I immediately wished I had put on something more risqué, but then again I wasn’t planning on this.

“I was right. You do look sexy in anything,” Tom purred with delight. He held my hand and spun me around to get the full view, biting his lower lip and showering me with ooo’s and ah’s. How could I hate on myself when there was a gorgeous man complementing me left and right?

Once he got his fill of the view, he swept me up into his arms like a bride over the threshold and began taking me up to the loft with the king size bed. Gently laying me down on the soft linen sheets, he dropped down beside me while propping himself up on one elbow, leaning over me and teasing each lip with the tip of his tongue. His bare chest was carved with muscles he’d earned while training for his various roles. I knew he took care of himself, but seeing him in this light I could tell how defined he was, how his clavicle stood out and the small dusting of rust colored curls on his chest was irresistible to my fingers.

“To what do I owe the pleasure,” he asked. His fingertips danced across my skin, trailing circles around my navel and back up around each breast.

“I was in the neighborhood,” I giggled. Tom pressed his lips gently to mine, taking turns enveloping each and tugging lightly.

“Lucky for me” he teased. His eyes darted over to the clasp in the middle, realizing what would happen if he again made one flick of the wrist. It was like watching a light bulb come on over his head. Before he could make a move, I rolled over to my side, pushing his shoulder gently back against the bed and throwing a thigh over him, pinning him to the bed beneath me.

I hadn’t noticed how aroused he had become in the short time we had been enjoying one another, but now I could feel how rigid his member was pressed to my folds. I slid my fingers over my breasts, teasing my nipples for him to watch before snapping the clasp and pulling back the cups to release the supple skin below. Tom bit his lower lip again which only made the desire I had for him coil tighter inside my core. I could feel my walls pulse with my own heartbeat, yearning for his cock to fill me again and soothe the ache.

Tom pulled me down to his face, placing my right nipple in his mouth and tugging gently with his teeth. I gasped a little at first, but soon began my own low purr of joy. A few seconds later he had moved to the left side, teasing me the same way, making sure I was becoming more and more wet for him.

I leaned close to his ear, “Such a tease,” I whispered, feeling his cock twitch beneath me. He placed his hands firmly on my backside, pushing himself against me so I could feel the fullness of his erection.   
I leaned back, lifting one leg and running my fingers under the ban of his boxer briefs. His cock seemed to grow even more with anticipation as I began sliding the fabric of his shorts down, finally releasing him from the barrier between us. The fabric of my panties was thin enough that my arousal was clearly visible and soaking through.

Tom began rubbing my clit with his thumb while I, still leaning back, placed my hands behind me and rested them on his thighs. I slowly bucked my hips against the pressure he was applying to my swollen nub while biting down on my lower lip and softly moaning.  
“Fuck Tom,” the only two words that I could find, and all I wanted to do was repeat them over and over as loudly as possible.

“Tell me my pet, I want to hear you say the words” his thick English accent fucked my senses up completely. I sat back up, staring into his hungry eyes and knowing exactly what I wanted him to do.

“Fuck me Tom” I didn’t even recognize the voice that came out. Years of pent up frustrations, nights spent alone coupled with all the dreams I’d had of a moment like this gave me more confidence then I’d ever imagined.

“With pleasure” and with that Tom slipped my panties to the side and began to probe my folds, feeling the moisture his kisses and touches had caused. He grabbed his cock and rubbed the flush head between my lips, coating it with my juices before positioning it at the entrance to my pussy.   
Inch by inch he nudged his way inside, releasing gasps of his own pleasure little by little. I rocked my hips back, encouraging my walls to stretch over his girth and take him in even further.

“God Cece, you’re so tight for me” just hearing the words could have easily pushed me over the edge, but I steadied myself and edged him in further until finally our skin was flush with one another’s and he was fully wrapped inside me.   
Leaning forward, I placed my hands above his head and grabbed onto the headboard for support. I was far enough forward that Tom could resume twisting his tongue around my nipples while starting to buck his own hips faster and a bit harder into me. He held one ass cheek in each palm and every time he thrust me upwards he also pushed me back down to meet the urgency of his movements more forcibly.

He had full control over me, picking up the pace of his rocking and truly beginning to fuck me into endless rapture. I could feel my thighs tensing and a warm sensation coursing through my vaginal walls. I knew I was getting close and by the look on his face, so was Tom. A series of fucks and dear gods were the only words I could find in my vocabulary to accurately describe the situation.

Tom had me bouncing on his cock in a perfect ratio of clit stimulation to full penetration. His eyes rolled back in his head as I began matching his forcefulness thrust for thrust.

“Oh God Cece.” I loved hearing my name come out of his mouth, especially like this.

Edging closer to release, his breathing became more ragged, but his urgency picked up more speed until he was slamming his cock inside me over and over.

“Tell me what you want,” he commanded.

“I want to come on your cock,” the words roared from my chest with an exuberant tone. Tom watched my face with eager anticipation, while I kept my eyes closed focused on the intense pleasure of every movement.

“Cece open your eyes,” his words were soft and almost pleading. I opened my lids and saw his bright, beaming eyes looking into mine, holding me in his gaze. Pump after pump, our coupled crescendo was coming to a head.

“Cum with me Tom,” and with that the floodgates were opened.

“Oh God Cece” his hands gripping my ass to keep me locked onto his waist, feeling the full force of him pulsing inside me over and over.

“Fuck Tom,” I cried out, over and over, watching his smile unroll over his face as his eyes never left mine. He had hit the perfect spot inside my needy cunt and was basking in the glow of having brought me to climax again. Our combined nectar was dripping from me, glistening fluids spilling down the base of his cock and pooling beneath me.

Finally releasing my grip on the padded headboard, I sat back slightly, thoroughly enjoying how full I still felt from having him inside me. Tom reached up and cupped my face in his hands, pulling me down to meet his lips, kissing me deeply. I rolled to the side, releasing him from my grip and tucking myself in next to him. I ran my fingers over his chest and tugged lightly at the tufts of hair. Tom clasped my hand and held it to his heart.

“You my dear are absolutely intoxicating.” He nudged my head up with his nose, kissing my forehead lightly and squeezing me under his arm. How could I have ever thought about walking away from this?

I wasn’t sure what to do next. I didn’t know if I should lay there and let myself fall asleep or get up, collect my things and do my own walk of triumph back home. I glanced over at the clock; 3:30 in the morning would make getting a ride home very difficult.

Tom saw the look of contemplation as I was trying to think of my next move.

“Will you stay?” he pleaded. How could I say no to that? Here was this spectacular man, lying naked next to me after just having fucked me senseless and now he wants me to stay and be with him. It was almost too much to take in. I rolled over to my back to avoid Tom seeing the tears bubbling up in my eyes, but it was no use. Before I knew it, my face was morphing into full-on ugly crying face and couldn’t talk myself back from the edge.

“Oh my God Cece, what’s wrong? Did I do something to upset you?” He was visibly pained at my own expression and I was more than embarrassed at my inability to get my feelings under control.

“No, oh God Tom. Not at all. Give me a minute ok?” I tried to sound brave. None of what I felt had anything to do with him really. It was just this flood of emotions hitting me all at once. I had to compose myself.

I pushed myself up and wrapped the sheet around me, wiping my face and remembering I still had makeup on. Quickly I got up and walked to the bathroom, flipping on the light and pulling the door closed enough to where he couldn’t see me examining my face and washing off the streaks of mascara running down my cheeks. Tom followed a step behind, pushing the door open and coming into the light. I couldn’t look at him. His face was so crestfallen compared to the satisfied look he had just been basking in.

“Is everything alright?” he asked, wrapping his long, lean arms around my waist and pulling my back to his chest. Everything was more than alright, but here I was blubbering like a fool and making an ass out of myself.

“Yes, everything is more than fine. I promise. I think I just got overwhelmed for a moment” His brow furrowed with curiosity.

“Why the tears then love?” he probed as he raised one finger under my chin and lifted my head up so that he could see the lines my tears had left.

I took a deep breath and straightened my spine letting the oxygen fill up my lungs and clear my head. Pausing a moment to find my words, Tom took my hand and lead me back to the bed, laying down behind me and wrapping his arms back around me.

“I haven’t been with anyone in five years. When Joe died,” I cringed hearing the words coming out of my mouth, but there was no stopping the word vomit now, “I gave up finding anyone and I was ok with that. Then you showed up and I know this is temporary and life will go back to the way it was soon enough, but,” I rolled over to face him so I could look into his eyes while I finished my thought, “These last couple days have been absolutely amazing.”

The corners of his mouth curled up so nicely when he smiled. He had perfect teeth as well which made the whole picture electric. 

“My darling girl, what makes you think this is temporary?” I blinked hard at the question. What made him think it wouldn’t be? The thought hadn’t once crossed my mind that this could continue past this weekend. He had this big life and was an internationally renowned actor. How could it work? I just couldn’t see a world where Tom and I had a future.

“Tom, I would be the luckiest woman in the world to be by your side, but I don’t even know how that would work.” I hated being practical, I just wanted the magic to last one more day before I had to go back to my reality.

“Sweet girl we don’t have to figure that out tonight. The sun will up before you know it. Just be here with me, please” Who could say no to that? I turned away and let Tom spoon me against his chest. He slowly began running his fingers through my hair as I drifted off to a blissful slumber.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

At 4am I was wide awake. Not that that was unusual. I was an early riser due to working in a hospital. I was familiar with the early call schedules, catching the subway before dawn to start my shift in the ER. From the penthouse, 4 am looked so different. The sun wasn’t up yet, but the city seemed to begin humming to life.

I slowly sat up making sure not to disturb the still sleeping gorgeous man beside me. I rolled my hips over the side of the bed and picked up Tom’s white oxford shirt he had hanging on the chair next to me. As I made my way downstairs, I buttoned the crisp shirt around me, pressing the cotton to my face and taking a deep breath of Tom’s intoxicating smell.

Making my way out to the balcony, I stood at the railing scanning the horizon and watching the twinkle of stars fade into the lights of buildings coming to life beneath the deep blue and purple morning sky. My mind was trying to make sense of the last 48 hours, but I couldn’t shake the vivid scenes that played on a loop over and over.  
That first kiss, the sense of urgency I felt that our lips had to meet, the couch where he had perched like royalty while I tasted his skin and felt him inside me for the first time. The call room at the hospital. I closed my eyes and let my mind savor the moment’s one by one, allowing them to fuel the warmth beginning to pool between my legs.  
I heard the balcony door slide open. Tom came up behind me and wrapped his long, lean arms around my waist, pulling me to his chest and kissing my hair softly.  
“Good morning. You’re up very early,” he cooed in my ear while pressing his lips gently against the soft lobe and trailing kisses down to my neck.  
“I haven’t been able to sleep late since medical school. Your body just gets on a routine I suppose.” Tom hugged me tightly, burying his face in my hair. I loved feeling him tucked away right there.  
“So my little bird, what shall we do today?” Tom asked, spinning me around to face him and pressing my back to the cold metal railing. He lifted my chin and brought my eyes up to meet his. Every time I look in his eyes I get lost and forget everything. Two deep pools of blue green like tide pools found along the coastlines. They could be soft and understanding one minute and fiery intense in another.  
“Well, I usually go for a run and then to the farmers market in my neighborhood,” It was hard to concentrate while he pecked little kisses along my forehead and temples. I haven’t had this type of adoration since high school. His affection felt so refreshing and kept the butterflies in my stomach flittering back and forth.

“Something tells me I’m not going to get any of that done today” I giggled as he reached under my butt cheeks and hoisted me up into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist to steady myself.  
“I want to do all those things with you,” planting a soft kiss on my lips.  
“But first, I think I’m going to take you back to bed for awhile. If that’s alright with you?” another kiss and then another, he marched me back inside and up the stairs to his bed again. He perched on the side of the bed, placing me square on his lap, face to face.  
I ran my fingers through the soft curls at the nape of his neck while our mouths explored one another’s. Sitting in front of him, I memorized his face, every line and crease. The way his laugh lines delicately framed his lips. His eyes were soft yet expressive, they told a story of a man who was trying to find his own place in the world.  
He pushed the wisps of my hair back from my face and cupped my cheeks kissing my lips ever so softly.  
“I thought we were going back to bed,” I asked between the parting of our lips.  
“I may have a better idea,” he winked as that sly smirk of his appeared.  
Tom started kissing down my neck while his fingers moved from button to button undoing each one slowly and carefully. He rolled the shirt over the skin of my shoulder, exposing my right breast as he began trailing his lips over my collarbone. His left hand cupped my breast and brought it up to his mouth as I leaned back and let my head fall while a deep moan escaped my lips. His tongue rolling around my stiff peak, teasing and taunting the warm core beginning to heat up inside me. He pushed his shirt over my left shoulder and swiftly moved his lips over and began the torture again. I let my arms fall back causing the shirt to fall to the floor finally, leaving me bare and exposed, sitting on his lap, feeling his thickness rising under his boxer briefs.

His lips stayed busy dancing with my own. I could feel his finger tips lightly tiptoeing down my side and to the waist of my panties. Before I knew it he was rubbing the damp spot he had caused with all his touches and kisses.  
"Just what I was hoping for," he whispered before sliding the thin veil of fabric to the side and slowly pressing his index finger to my dripping slit. I shifted my hips up just a bit giving him room to push one of his slender digits inside my swollen folds. He didn't waste a second sliding a second finger inside as well and beginning the familiar coil that coaxed my body into submission. He could have done anything he pleased with me at that moment and I would have had no strength to decline nor would I have wanted to. My mind was still reeling from the intense pleasure his fingers pulled me towards when suddenly I felt him slide his fingers out and carefully begin pushing his throbbing cock inside.  
"Oh fuck" was all my lips could manage to express. He pushed himself further and further inside my stretched walls until he filled me completely. Once firmly pressed inside he grabbed underneath my ass and in one swift movement lifted me off the bed while keeping himself enveloped within me. He quickly made his way to the wall, pushing my back against it and carefully beginning to rock his hips back and forth. His biceps clinched around me as he held me in midair continuing to build his speed, pulling back and thrusting forward to my hilt again and again. His ragged breathe hit my skin like a warm gust of sweat filled air. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding on as best I could even though my legs felt like wet noodles. I'd never felt so small and yet so divine.  
"Give into me," he panted, his movements becoming more powerful. I could tell he was pushing himself towards release. The friction between our bodies in all the right areas began to drive me to my own release. Leaving one arm under my ass, his other reached up and pulled gently, but urgently on my hair, forcing my face upwards and exposing my neck. He ravaged the skin below my chin, nipping and biting back and forth.

"Tom, I dunno if my legs can hold up" I could feel myself losing all strength below the waist. Quickly, he snatched me away from the wall. Taking the fewest steps possible he pushed the lamp from on top of the vanity that was sitting next to us and placed me on top. I laid back on the cold surface while Tom threw my legs into the air and over one of his shoulders, not wanting to miss a beat of his exquisite motions in and out of my wanting sex. I slid my fingers between my thighs and began rubbing my needy clit. His cock rocked in and out of me, while Tom leaned his head back and grunted with every thrust.

"Oh god, I'm so close Cece," harder and harder he pounded into me, the closer and closer I got to my own satisfying release.  
"Cum for me Tom," I moaned arching my back so that his cock began hitting that sweet spot his fingers always found inside me. I rolled my hips up as he wrapped his hands around my waist, holding me right where he wanted me.  
"Oh god cum in me," I begged. Hoping his own forceful release would push me right over the edge with him. That was all the encouragment he needed. No sooner had the words escaped my lips when he slammed my pussy down firmly and pulsed over and over inside me. Just as I had hoped, the force of his eruption combined with his thick cock unraveled me completely.

"I'm cumming, oh god I'm cumming," I screamed with complete abandonment. I didn't care who heard me. This pleasure could not have been contained. Tom twitched as his member emptied completely inside me and I could see all the tension and strain drip away. He took a deep breathe, unwrapped my legs from his shoulder and once again found his place between my thighs. Still wrapped inside me, he continued to rock his cock in and out, enjoying the warm wetness and sensitivity he now had. Although his orgasm had been forceful, his face in no way looked like he was remotely done enjoying every inch of me.  
"Ready for round two?" he asked, cocking one eyebrow up and using his deep sultry voice. Despite being exhausted there was no better feeling then his cock and I knew I had to enjoy every bit of it that I could while I had the chance.  
"I'm game if you are," I replied. He smiled and pulled out his still rigid member, holding his hand out to take mine and help me sit up. I slid off the vanity, expecting to be led back to the bed, but instead he made his way to the bathroom. Turning on the water to the extra large tub, I sat on the ledge of the porcelain bath and held his hips to my face, flicking my tongue out and over the engorged head. Tasting the juices that I had left on him combined with his own, I wrapped my hand as the base while sliding the head between my lips and beginning to firmly tug at the sensitive nerve that ran beneath his shaft.  
"Fuck me, I love your mouth," he cooed. I pulled him deeper inside slowly since his girth made my throat stretch and ache. I had taken him all in before and I was determined to do it again. He gathered my hair in his hand and tugged back strongly, pulling my head back so he could drive his cock in further. I gagged for a second until he withdrew and I caught myself. He bit his lip as he peered down at me, as if he knew he could do whatever he wanted with me.


End file.
